Worlds of Wonder
by LunaRose009
Summary: A young girl is trapped in a simulation as the real world ends. Never able to wake up, she must live alone in this simulation forever.
1. Chapter 1

_I slowly creep down the dark corridor, slowing down as I hear the machines getting closer. Hugging my teddy bear close to my chest, I peer round the door. The light illuminating the room allowed me to see what would soon be my new 'home'. I wanted to run away, but before I could my dad turned around to look at me._

 _"It's ready now. You don't have to be scared. It'll be okay." He said, a slight smile on his face. Even I, who was too young to take in everything that was happening, could sense the sadness in his voice._

 _"Do I have to...?" I say as tears roll down my cheeks. All he did was nod. I managed to gather up the courage to go into the room. Dad hugs me tightly, crying as much as I was._

 _"You'll be okay. You'll be safe. Don't worry." He struggled to say those words as he lifted me up on the seat that would connect me to the machine. I tried to keep awake as dad said the final words I would ever hear from anyone else._

 _And then I fell asleep - a sleep that I would never wake up from._

My eyes slowly opened and I sat up. I looked outside the window of my room, and the outside was different as it was yesterday. And the day before that. Even the day before that day. The sunlight poured in, lighting up my room that has always been the same since I've been here.

This world I was in was different. Special. Every day was a new place for me to explore. One day I can be in a beautiful town, and the next I can be surrounded by lakes and forests for miles. This day it was a peaceful field. The flowers swayed in the wind, almost as if they were dancing. This world also had one problem, though - only I existed in it. It would be impossible for someone else to be in the exact same world as me. But I didn't mind. The loneliness meant that I could take in every new place every day.

But sometimes I wished that I could have at least one friend. Someone to keep me company in this place. I couldn't even remember how long ago I first woke up here. Maybe 3 years ago. Maybe 7 years. I guessed that if I've gone a while without anyone there with me, I could go on without a friend.

The grass cushions my feet as I step outside. The trees offer shade, where I lie down and stare up at the sky. It was a beautiful, clear day. There were no clouds in the sky; just the sun lighting up the world. Birds fly around, staying close to their friends or family. If I didn't know that this world was real, that it wasn't just a dream that I'd never wake up from, I'd never know the difference between what's real and what's not.

I take my sketchbook and draw the landscape in front of me. This would all be gone tomorrow, so I wanted to draw it so I'd remember it forever. A smile was on my face as I drew down the beauty of that day. I didn't want it to change, but knew that I couldn't make it stay. Maybe tomorrow will be something even better, I thought.

The sudden burst of wind startled me. I had spaced out when drawing and forgot about the world around me. Gray clouds covered the sky like a blanket, and also warned me that rain would fall soon. I closed my sketchbook, gathered my drawing equipment and ran inside. Sure enough, the rain came after a while. The sound of the rain hitting the roof was relaxing, somehow. Lying down on my bed, I looked out the window. The blue sky I saw earlier was no longer visible. The sun had gone with it, too.

As I lay there, many ideas of what tomorrow's world might be filled my head. I hoped that it would be sunny, like it had been when I woke a while ago, I didn't realise that the rain had stopped, and that it was night. Wrapping myself in my blankets, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter~ It might be a little short, but I wanted to publish this and see what people think ^-^**

 **Feedback is appreciated, but please don't be too harsh...I know I suck but I'm hoping to slowly get better.**

 **Have a good day~!**

 **(Also: This is strongly based off of the anime/AMV called Shelter. I absolutely love it and if you haven't seen it you should check it out! It's pretty easy to find on YouTube - just search 'Shelter anime' and it should be there!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side note: This chapter might be a bit creepy.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **I wanna die! I wanna die! This world is gonna end soon and we're all gonna die so what's the point!?"**_ _My friend screams as she cries. I didn't know what to do to help her, so I just stood there - hoping that she would stop. She was always the one to brighten the mood when I needed it, and at that moment she was the one who needed cheering up. The news went on as she cried. Horrible images of cities destroyed by meteors flashed onto the TV screen. As time went by, the news reporters announced that the next city to be hit was ours. Dread overtook any positive feelings I had._

 _"_ _ **Why us!? Why!? Someone tell me, God dammit!**_ _" She went on. Her crying and screaming made me cry with her. Seeing my best friend, who I had known ever since the day I could remember, slowly being torn to pieces killed me._

 _"If we haven't got long on this world left...then let's make use of the time we have." I said softly, hoping to calm her down. She sniffed, and nodded her head._

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight. I got up, looking out of the window. What I saw seemed to be a theme park. Excited, I ran outside and looked around. There were roller coasters for miles, along with cafes and game stalls. I had never seen something as big and wonderful as this before. Obviously, I had been to a theme park when I was still...'alive'. The one I had woke up to was amazing, but the emptiness didn't feel right. Usually, theme parks would be ridiculously full of people...yet this one was empty. Anyone would have loved to have an entire theme park to themselves, but once you're in that situation you wished you had never thought of it at all.

Regardless, I raced ahead and checked to see if the roller coasters were working. To my surprise, they were. Yet all of them seemed small, and didn't seem interesting. The only one that caught my eye was **The House Of Terror**. I always hated anything creepy when I was younger, but all my fear had left me as I walked towards the house. I stepped inside and looked around. It was quite dark, so I couldn't see much. The door shut behind me as I walked further into the room. I followed the light at the end of a long corridor. It seemed to have gotten longer with each step that I took. My heartbeat quickened. I had a sudden bad feeling. Standing in front of a closed door, I slowly opened it. Behind it was another dark room - but I could see a dark figure in one corner. The music playing seemed to have gotten louder.

Distance laughter could be heard. I shrugged it off as just a part of ambience. Leaving my fear behind, I walked into the room. Without thinking, I walked to the corner where the figure was. I stood in front of it, and noticed that it didn't move. I touched it, and it appeared to be a cardboard figure. Typical.

I headed toward the next corridor, which was darker than the last. Nevertheless, I walked through it. I tried to open the door at the end, but it was locked. I turned around, and saw that the room I was just in had gone. I tried the door again. Nothing. Panic raced through me. My heartbeat quickened. I knew that it was supposed to happen, but even so I couldn't help but feel scared. My once fearless self had left, and left a scared girl in its place.

I heard footsteps in the distance after a while. I tried the door again. Still locked. I suddenly became desperate to get out, and tried punching and kicking the door. The footsteps became louder - and then stopped. Everything went silent. I heard a click, and the door opened. I allowed myself to calm down, and stepped into the next room.

This room was brightly lit, and looked nothing like a room in a haunted house. It looked like a happy child's room.

"Do you want to play with me?" A child's voice said. I thought it as just part of the haunted house, and paid no attention to it.

"Please play with me." The voice said. A pale figure appeared in front of me.

"Please play with me." It repeated. Fear had entered me yet again, and I turned around to leave. The door was shut and locked.

"Don't leave." The child said. It sounded like it was right behind me. I was too scared to move.

"I won't let you go." It whispered. I closed my eyes, hoping that the child would go. Laughter filled the room.

"Forgive me."

I woke up in the same room. The child seemed to have gone. My head hurt, and I was dizzy. I couldn't stand up, or even move. I was paralysed.

" **Daddy hurt me and mommy left me.** "

The words written on the ceiling appeared, and after a while disappeared. I slowly got up, and ran out of the room.

I got outside, and the light almost blinded me. I let my eyes adjust to the light. I found a bench and sat down, waiting for my heart rate to slow down. For some reason, the child in that room seemed familiar, like I had met them before. I stopped thinking about that, and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds, and it was peaceful. It was a beautiful day.

I headed towards a cafe after about an hour and looked inside. It looked like a perfect place for families to come and relax after an exciting day around the theme park. It would have been a nice place to be if other people were around. Sometimes being lonely isn't always a good thing.

I stood inside, and noticed that the floor was creaking slightly. I heard a click, and suddenly I was falling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading~! Hopefully I should be able to upload more chapters more regularly, but at the moment I'm just super busy...I'll try to write as much as I can, though ^-^**

 **Sorry for the long delay for this chapter...I've been super sick lately (Still kinda sick but oh well~) and seeing as it's almost Christmas break I've had tonnes of homework and exams at school...plus my mind's just blanking out all the time lately ;~;**


End file.
